Felix Felicis The Truth Behind Luck
by Faolain
Summary: Severus and Hermione are forced to bring the events of the war down to paper. Something seems to be amiss in Hogwarts and what kind of role did Dumbledore truly play? SS/HG
1. Bad Day

I own nothing, it's all JKs! :)

AN: Hello my dear readers, this is going to be my first HP ff. My 'old' readers probably noticed that the chapters two and three are gone, that's because I'm currently rewriting the story. I changed a few major things in the plot in later chapters and I wasn't happy with huge parts of the already posted chapters, so here is the brand new and longer chapter one! Have fun and enjoy! :D

Rated M for language and content of later chapters.

* * *

**Bad Day**

The sound of heavy raindrops hitting the window distracted Hermione Granger more than she would have admitted to anyone, but somehow the usually soothing sound managed to piss her off today. The rain hadn't stopped since early September until now, mid-October.

Her usually focused mind strayed off its way too much for her liking, the sound of rain numbing her clean flow of sharp thoughts, reducing them to a blurry dizzy haze. The warm coziness of her office didn't help focusing her mind either. It unnerved her that she couldn't concentrate properly, especially with the piles of paperwork on her desk that screamed and begged for immediate attention. She sighed deeply and roamed through the first three stacks of paper, which turned out to be old auror reports, which she should check for timeline errors.

_Joy._

Hermione wasn't happy with her job. Who would have guessed that the Gryffindor swot, the "know-it-all" with a brain like more than just one big encyclopedia had gotten herself the wrong job? Of course, she was good at her job, she had dreamed of becoming a researcher since she discovered the department in the ministry after the final battle but the longer she stayed, the worse became the feeling of not belonging. Maybe she should have applied for a job as an unspeakable.

Or maybe she just wasn't used to have a life following a routine. Since her first days at Hogwarts her life had been messed up, first by a giant troll, than by her friends and Voldemort, though Voldemort being the main cause her friends messing her life up as well. She had hoped for routine, for gaining even more knowledge while working at the research department but somehow it had lost its appeal to her in the process.

Doing research was a rather demanding job; whenever there was a case that needed someone to look closer into it, the researchers went to work. May it be something for the aurors, politics, history, development of new spells – it all connected in the Head Department Of Research. And yet she was bored out of her skin, misplaced in her warm cozy office behind her huge mahogany desk that could rival the minister's desk in size and organized chaos on top.

She sighed and tried to focus on the reports in front of her. Seriously, checking timelines was work for auror-trainees, not for researcher of the head department but her colleagues thought otherwise. Usually, researchers were old, one of many reasons why she had no friends here.

'Knowledge comes with time' and she was an exception. A bookworm, brightest witch of her age with top grades and the main part that made her believe was the reason for her employment was the fact, that she was a war heroine and well known for being friends with Harry Potter, boy who lived-and-lived-and-lived, newly appointed 'man of the century' by Witch Weekly, soon to be head of the auror department. It didn't matter to her colleagues that she was appointed straight to the head department of research by Shacklebolt himself, they still gave her work of a mere assistant.

Hermione's dear colleagues avoided unnecessary conversation with her, she herself had never had many friends and since people started to approach her because they wanted to get close to Harry she had separated herself more than ever from most social activities aside from meeting the friends she already had, which in fact weren't many.

Everyday followed the same routine: Work, work more work, somewhere inbetween lunch, back to her apartment, sleeping, work.

She was still on very good terms with Harry but he was busy with his auror stuff so most of the times he didn't show up for lunch at all and in his free time he was pretty busy with Ginny. As he had told her grinning a week ago 'pregnant witches can be a hell of a pain in the arse with all their strange demands!'

She smiled sadly, all of her friends had moved on while she was stuck with a life she hadn't wished for.

Ron had moved so far ahead that he had completely abandoned her and somehow Hermione couldn't bring herself to blame him. She had thrown herself into her work, always told him that they would have enough time 'later' which caused him to abandon her. Or rather: caused Lavender Brown to steal him from her.

Her relationship with Ron had never been a stable on but when she thought that it finally worked out for them he had met Lavender again. She had started to work as an office assistant in the auror department while Ron and Harry had still been in training and it didn't take her long to steal him away from her. In fact, it had only been a month. It had taken years until Ron had finally admitted his feelings for Hermione and yet it had only taken a month for Ron to walk off and three more to marry someone else so easily. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be.

The drumming of the rain became louder, more disturbing. It lured her mind into realms she didn't want to go to. Hermione sighed again, wiping her tired eyes with the palms of her hand.

She tried to focus on the reports again when a tap at her window destroyed the last bit of concentration present.

"Dammit! Didn't I ward that window against post!"

Since all kinds of people, most of the times reporters, were sending her request for interviews, meetings and so on she had warded her office windows against owls. If someone wanted something from her they had to send it like everybody else – to her post box of her department or to her apartment or else she would open and close that window the whole day.

She rose from her seat, her lips pressed in a firm line. As much as she hated it, the poor thing that desperately tapped against her window was probably cold and exhausted from flying in the rain. As she opened the window to let the owl in she recognized it as one of Hogwarts school owls.

Right. She hadn't warded her window against the owls of close friends and Hogwarts in case of an emergency.

The drenched brown owl looked and screeched at her as if it wanted to say that it was about time that she opened that bloody window for her.

"It's okay, I'm sorry." She detached the parchment from the owl's leg and offered it a little reward. The owl ruffled its feathers in return, spraying cold water on Hermione and the documents on her desk.

"Really, was that necessary? I know it's cold and I already said I'm sorry!"

The owl spread it wings, hooted and flew off. Hermione closed her window while shaking her head and sat back down. Carefully she broke the seal of the letter and enfolded the parchment.

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I think you are aware of the ministry's demands for updating the recent history books, reports and 'Hogwarts – A History'. As I see that your current occupation meets the required standards and other participants of the war are unavailable for such task you will be assigned the main part of the research._

_We expect you at Hogwarts as soon as possible; make sure you got all necessary things you need. Since you'll be staying at the school you don't need to make a reservation in Hogsmeade._

_Yours sincerely_

Severus Snape

Hermione snorted rather unladylike. It was such a typical Snape letter. Straight to the point without bothering to be too polite and the slight feeling that he would have written 'don't forget your brain, Granger!' if Minerva wouldn't hex him to next week if she ever got to know of it.

Many things had changed since the end of the war but some people would probably never do so. At least not Severus Snape, the current headmaster of Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. He had survived Nagini's attack and Minerva McGonagall had been glad to go back to being the headmaster's deputy, leaving the task of running the school to him.

With visiting Hogwarts in the near future her day wasn't so bad anymore. For the first time what seemed to be weeks Hermione smiled a genuine smile. She looked forward to meet with her former professors, especially since Minerva had offered her a look at her private library of advanced transfiguration books the last time they had met. Maybe she would also have a chance to look at the new greenhouses and discuss a few charms with Flitwick she had came across while doing research for the auror department last year. The letter excited her like the first she ever received from Hogwarts. Looking back it was hard to believe that she really had graduated seven years ago, of course with an 'O' in every subject she'd taken. On the other hand she supposed 'as soon as possible' was very stretchable; she would be stuck with boring reports for at least another week or two.

Just as she settled in for a new start on those reports there was a knock on her door.

"Yes, please?"

Henry Winterbourne, the department chief, entered. He was a tall slender man with dark eyes and thick auburn hair that was dominated by gray strands. His goatee was only gray with a single weird looking auburn strand.

He eyed the letter that was still in her hand and frowned, looking displeased.

"Ah, I see you already received orders, Granger. You'll leave immediately; there's a lot of research to do at Hogwarts. We don't expect you back before everything is finished and we need your assistance here."

I'll stay at Hogwarts for the rest of my life if that's the case…

"And you don't need to hand in reports every week, we…" he paused. "…trust you with that, Granger." His grim expression and the hidden disgust in his voice said otherwise, they just wanted to do as less interaction with her as possible.

"But sir!" She wanted to remind him that reports were necessary but he cut her off.

"No 'but' Miss Granger, we sent the ticket for the Hogwarts Express and everything else to your home, you better leave and pack since the train won't wait for you. The headmaster expects your arrival this evening."

"Fine, I'll leave then." If they wanted her out of the office so badly so be it. Hermione started to pack her belongings in her bag.

"Oh and Granger, be a dear and bring those reports back to the auror office before you leave, their trainees can do a bit of paperwork too." He smiled a self-satisfied smile.

"Yes Sir." Was all Hermione could reply without hexing him through clenched teeth before Henry left. Clenching teeth wasn't healthy, she knew but that man unnerved her.

_Git._

She grabbed her bag and the reports, delivered them to the auror office in a rush and flooed home.

Three hours later Hermione sat foot on the Hogwarts Express, feeling terribly nostalgic. She only carried a small magical bag with her in which she had stuffed all things she would need in the next few month and a cat container, inhabited by a very unhappy Crookshanks.

In the old days she had carried a bunch of suitcases und bags with her.

"Times change…" she muttered barely hearable to herself. She now possessed a rather large amount of magical stuff and didn't need to trouble herself with a lot of luggage.

Her ginger fluffball used to stay at her parents house, supposed to give alarm if dark magic managed it's way through the wards she had set up but since he caused more trouble for her parents cuz' he disliked the Australian heat she had retrieved him a few weeks ago and cast more wards.

"Constant vigilance" she thought with a snort. Moody's paranoia had made it under her skin, burnt into her very soul forever.

The train set into motion and she still hadn't taken a seat. She passed the wagons and cabins and finally sat down in the one she had occupied with Harry and Ron at the end of their first year.

Carefully she ran her fingers over the fabric of the seat and sat down near the window; carefully placing Crookshanks on the seat across from her. It still felt the same as years ago. Breathing in the scent it also still smelled the same.

Hermione couldn't help but shed a tear as memories of three innocent children, a black haired famous boy who had just met with Voldemort, a chocolate frog obsessed redhead and a little know-it-all with her nose in a book sitting in the cabin flooded her mind.

The ride on the train felt like time traveling. So many memories, so many emotions, so many familiar things that had not been affected by the war.

She remembered her first time here, reminding Ron that he had some smut on his nose and searching for Neville's toad. The second time she was already friends with Harry and Ron, the third when she was alone with a nervous Ginny Weasley because the boys couldn't make it trough the barrier.

The Hogwarts Express was the same, the landscape, that passed the window, was too. For the first time in years Hermione realized that it weren't the things that changed much, it were the people.

She indeed had changed a lot since the war had ended.

After the war she had still grown a few inches, her hair wasn't such a big mess anymore and her face had lost all traces of innocent youth. She had grown into a woman but her mind had changed as well. When she was a schoolgirl, her one and only goal was 'outstanding' in every subject. Becoming friends with Harry and Ron added the defeat of Voldemort to her list. Both things had been achieved years ago, she should have had a happy life but still... she'd become restless. She wasn't satisfied with her life. Of course she had the job she had dreamed of, her salary being more than just acceptable. Of course she was well known and respected everywhere (with the exception of her department) and still her mind felt restless, sometimes haunted. Something was missing; she just wasn't able to figure out what it was.

Half an hour later her thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice, asking if she liked something to eat. Hermione stared at the elder witch who had sold the very same things so many years ago. A few wrinkles had been added to her face over the years but she still smiled a friendly smile, her eyes twinkling slightly.

She couldn't help smiling back.

"Three chocolate frogs please."

"Here you go, Miss Granger." The witch handed the frogs over, waiting for Hermione to pay.

Hermione didn't need to ask why she knew her name, she had gotten used to being popular but it still made her feel uncomfortable.

Sensing her distress, the woman tried to make a polite conversation.

"I suppose you're going to visit friends?" She asked with another smile assuming that she would visit Ron and his wife who where living in Hogsmeade.

Hermione handed the money over, trying to hide that she was hurt by the thought of Ron and Lavender. She didn't consider them friends at all, but only a few people knew that they were seeing each other before Ron had married Lavender, so the public didn't know about the background story and still thought about them as best friends.

She had been lucky that Rita Skeeter was busy with stalking the newlywed Harry and Ginny at that time or it would have ended in tragedy. Either Lavender, who probably would have babbled all details to the press or Rita, who would have written another "Hermione Granger" headline story for the Daily Prophet would have died a painful death.

Carefully she choose her next words.

"No, it's business that brings me to Hogwarts."

"Ah, weren't they looking for a new professor for next term? I always thought that you would -"

Hermione cut her off. "No, it's ministry business."

The witch looked disappointed.

"I see. Good evening to you then, Miss Granger."

"Good evening..." Hermione mumbled, realizing that she was going to crush the boxes of the frogs with her hands any moment if she didn't stop gripping on them so tightly.

She had never bought anything but this time she took three chocolate frogs. Usually Harry had been the one to buy them. One for Ron, one for her and one for himself; despite the fact that she didn't like them much.

When she was alone again she opened the first box, caught the frog and froze it with wandless magic. Still she couldn't bring herself to eat them if they where jumping around and struggling to be eaten, it was an act of barbarism to her.

She took a bite and forced her attention to the card in the box. Seeing that she'd gotten herself another unladylike snort escaped her. Why of all cards in the world must she look at her own card today? Why couldn't it have been another Harry Potter card?

Since he defeated Voldemort Harry had become so popular, that his card had been in every second box she had bought over the last few years, scarcely getting Dumbledore or someone else out of it, despite the fact that quite a few people where added to the collection after the war had ended.

Harry had risen from "the boy who lived" to "the man of the century" as the Witch Weekly magazine liked to plaster all over the cover every week. The golden trio, the most popular people in England were still getting inquiries for interviews, photographs and so on.

Hermione had been stupid enough to meet the top reporter of Witch Weekly a few months after the battle, suspecting they were interested in more details about her part in defeating the dark lord.

Instead she was bothered with questions about her favorite robe designer, her favorite make up, tips for the readers on staying as slim as her and so on.

If not for being polite she would have spat that hiding in places all over the country and searching for Horcruxes for month and a big epic battle were the best diet and workout everyone should try but she had been able to detain her temper.

They even did a "Hermione Granger hairstyle tutorial"-series, announcing that voluminous, **intentionally** slightly messy looking hair was chic. Since the press only knew of her from her pictures with Victor Krum in her fourth year, when her hair had been tamed, they believed the tamed mass of curls was her natural style. Witch Weekly had also reported that she had such a good sense for fashion since she managed to make the messy look on her hair so natural.

_If only they knew!_

She never answered a second inquiry for an interview.

Hermione looked at her picture and sighed. The Hermione on the card smiled at her, took out a book and started to read with a concentrated expression.

The next two cards where Remus and Snape. She studied the smiling face of Remus Lupin, a lump forming in her throat. So many people died in the war, so many lives wasted because of an arrogant powerful git that wanted the world down to his feet.

Snape's card also looked exactly like she remembered him. Dark eyes, pale skin, dark hair, arms crossed in front of his chest and his expression the usual mix of a scowl and a sneer. With a sigh, she tucked the cards into her pocket.

She spent the last part of her journey remembering the people she had loved and lost and those who lived. The sun slowly vanished from the horizon and night settled in. The screeching wheels of the train brought her back from her daze. Time had passed by fast and they had arrived in Hogsmeade. She rose carefully, grabbed her things still feeling a bit dizzy and made her way through the wagons to the platform.

Barely setting foot on said platform she felt herself pulled into the arms of an enormous man who hugged her tightly, almost strangling her.  
"How are yeh? I've been waiting fer yeh forever!"

She returned the hug, which she indeed had needed after her minds excursion to the war time, as good as possible in her position.  
"Hagrid! It's so nice to see you! I'm fine, I'm fine..." Hermione looked up at him and smiled. "Yourself?"

"Wonderful!" He practically beamed down at her, released her from his arms and looked around. "No luggage Hermione?"

She pointed to her bag and the container and smiled. "I'm a witch, you know? And I finally made it to that shop you had recommended to me. They really had some amazing stuff!" Her eyes lit up as she remembered the tiny, barely noticeable shop in Diagon Alley, which sold all kinds of magical house wares, some of them big enough for Hagrid to use.

"Ohh before I forget!" She opened her bag and handed a small parcel to him which enlarged as soon as the half giant touched it.  
"A little thanks for your help and all.."

He hugged her again and she was sure that he was blushing furiously underneath his beard.  
"Wouldn' have been necessary..." He mumbled.

They started to make their way towards the castle in silence. Hogwarts looked as impressive as ever, slightly illuminated against the darkness of the night, a big amount of light escaping through the windows of the great hall. Hermione inhaled deeply. The air was chilly and clear. Feeling refreshed and relaxed she couldn't help but smile, it felt good to be back at Hogwarts so maybe this research job was going to be enjoyable.

"Everyone's been waitin' for yeh, yeh know? Minerva's curious as hell to see yeh! And Severus -"

"You call him by his first name?" She blurted out.

Hagrid's face reddened again.  
"Yeah, he's a fine man... much like Dumbledore.." A picture of Snape in one of Dumbledore's glorious colorful robes formed in her head followed by a memory of Neville's boggart and she giggled.

"So how is it?"

"No no! Yeh'll see! Yeh should've come to visit more often.."  
She indeed had avoided visiting the school despite various invitations from Hagrid and other professors. She didn't know why she'd done it at first but she had figured out that she probably had never been ready to face a place where so many people she knew so well had died. The battle had left her with quite a few horrors to hound her at night and it was still difficult to walk the grounds knowing of all the bodies that had once soaked the earth with blood.

"I'm sorry about that.." She paused. "So what's with the headmaster?"

"Made some kind o' fuzz about yer quarters with the ministry, wanted you in the school not down there." The half giant gestured towards Hogsmeade with his head.

"Mhm... So.. How is he? As headmaster I mean."

"Fine man Hermione, fine man.. Got me out o' trouble after tha' travelin' thin', remember? Risked a dementor's kiss fer himself an' all jus' after bein' out o' St. Mungos."

Hermione didn't remember much from the first few weeks after Voldemort's downfall. The battle and the previous events had been stressful and the time after hadn't been any better because she had had all the media on her heels and almost everyone, knowing her or complete stranger, congratulated her for being such a big help to Harry. She somehow managed to remember that Hagrid had to face the Wizengamot for bringing the giants to civilized places.

"So he saved you from going to Azkaban..."

"Yeh can say tha'"

"I see..."

They continued their walk in silence until they reached the front doors. As soon as Hagrid had opened the door for her, Hermione found herself in the firm embrace of Minerva McGonagall, her former head of house. The elderly witch had not aged since the last battle and the smile of the usually stern woman that showed off on various occasions and had vanished after the death of Albus Dumbledore for quite a while was back in place.

"Hermione! How are you dear? I haven't seen you in ages!"

"I'm fine, really I am!" Hermione also smiled brightly. She liked her former professor a lot, during the time at the order and after the war they became quite friendly with each other. She loved to discuss her ideas and theories with her, the witch always had some things on her mind, which she herself wouldn't have thought about at first.

Poor Hagrid was forgotten.

"The headmaster will be down in a few minutes. I just heard that you were coming and decided to go and see you! So, tell me, are you here for -"

The woman was cut off by a familiar deep voice, which made Hermione turn her gaze towards the source of the sound.

"Good evening."

There he was, Severus Snape, still tall and still... full stop. He was not scowling, not sneering but instead he was smiling slightly! There also was a decent lively color on his face and the once hard features were smoothed and softened a remarkable degree. His hair was much shorter but it seemed to be fuller and less to absolutely not greasy as she remembered it to be from years ago. Hermione couldn't help but stare for a moment as memories of the last time she had seen him rushed back into her head.

The wizarding world had been in utter shock when Snape had risen from the dead 48 hours after Voldemort's downfall, less then 24 hours after Harry had cleared his reputation from being a death eater and declared him a war hero.

The only answer to the question how he had survived was "precautions". No matter how much money the reporters offered for the exclusive information he kept his silence. It also was rumored that he had the responsible healers at St. Mungos under wand oath not to spill a single word to anyone.

Hermione remembered quite well the shock she had experienced as Snape, declared officially dead and supposed to be left in the cold dungeons until his funeral, had suddenly appeared in the infirmary's door frame, panting heavily, skin almost a bright white and hands bloody from digging his own nails into the skin as he fought for the strength to make it from the dungeons to the hospital wing. Or at least to the remainders of said hospital wing.  
The next thing she remembered was him collapsing on the floor, his dark eyes fixed on hers, never leaving her until he lost consciousness a few minutes later.

She finally managed a decent "good evening professor", when he approached her and shook her hand.

"Minerva, you can have her all to yourself in the morning. I have a few things to discuss with Miss Granger."

"I wish you both a good night then"

Without another word he led her towards the stairs. The last thing Hermione saw before she fixed her gaze on Snape was the small smile that graced professor McGonagall's features.

**sssSsss**

Hate it? Loved it? Found any mistakes? Please review! :)

I'm doing my best writing in English, so if they are any major mistakes please let me know!


	2. Hogwarts A History

AN: Welcome dear readers to chapter two! I'm positively shocked how many people added the story to their alerts and favorites, thank you all so much! Kept me smiling like an idiot the whole week! :D

Rewriting this one was difficult but I really didn't like the Snape of the former version so I had a lot to change here. You will recognize a small part (the student and the portrait) of the former chapter three in here but the main part is brand new! Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Hogwarts – A History**

Hermione followed Snape without saying anything despite a lot of questions popping up in her mind. She took in the sight of the familiar corridors, the stairs and the portraits, which waved small greetings at her. It somehow felt like coming home after a very long journey. The corridors where empty with the exception of the few ghosts around and a group of patrolling prefects, who made themselves scarce as they noticed the two of them walking through the castle. She smiled at Snape's back in front of her.

_So some things won't change I guess..._

Looking at his back she didn't think that he had changed so much, at least not in his characteristical appearance. His robes where still black with a high collar but of a more fashionable cut then she remembered and they where still billowing behind him. Harry and Ron had always tried to make the effect work on their own robes but none of them was able to do a slight impression of him. Not even she herself had been able to make her robes billow behind her, not that she would have seriously tried of course.

Crossing a hallway, she suddenly realized how much work must have been done to restore Hogwarts. She knew this place well, she had witnessed the walls collapsing behind her and Harry and now it looked like nothing had happened.

After the battle a good portion of the castle had been damaged to a degree she loathed to remember.

Snape suddenly stopped in front of the familiar gargoyle, which was still missing an ear, muttered the password and gestured for her to go upstairs.

She was about to climb the first flight of stairs as she heard that someone was approaching them with rapid speed.

"Headmaster!" A tall girl with bright blond hair probably in her sixth or seventh year ran towards them, a slight flush on her face.

"Miss Brewster...to what unfortunate event can I count the _**pleasure**_ of you being out after curfew _**again**_?" There it was; his famous death glare and the drawl that made his voice sound dangerous. It sent a shiver down Hermione's spine. With his face looking healthy the expression was a lot scarier than she remembered from her first days in potion class as a first year, the only time she ever had been truly impressed with his glares.

The girl didn't seem to mind much; instead the redness on her face deepened a shade.

"I have a question about polyjuice potion, sir! I couldn't find anything in the book and I need the information for my essay that's due on Monday! I was wondering if you would have a little time since professor Slug-"

"Miss Brewster, if you aren't able to use that brain of yours to gather information the way everybody else does I dare to consider you as a hopeless case. For sure going to the library and doing some reading isn't that difficult, is it?"

"But professor, I -"

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention next week for being out after curfew, Miss Brewster."

"Detention, sir?" The girl didn't seem to be too shocked at the loss of points or the mention of a whole week full of detentions with Snape.

"Filch needs assistance in the forbidden forest. And I highly recommend to you to dress _properly _for the occasion."

Now that Snape had mentioned it Hermione noticed that the girl's skirt seemed to be a lot shorter that the usual length and she couldn't suppress a small snort, which drew the attention of the girl to her. The girl's eyes grew a bit wider as recognition struck her and the rather smug expression on her face faltered.

"I understand... I hope I didn't interrupt anything, professor." With that she stalked away while Snape continued to pierce the poor girl's back with his famous scowl.

Merlin's beard, that girl had a crush as big as the moon on the headmaster of Hogwarts and he obviously didn't have a clue! Or didn't want to have one.

Hormonal teenagers were probably number one on the list of Snape's most hated things.

Finally they reached his office, he opened the door with a quick flick of his wand, motioning for her to sit down in front of his desk and summoned a tray with two cups of tea, handing one of them to her. Hermione didn't drink, she sniffed at it instead before she took a sip and placed the cup in front of her on the desk. Moody had truly done a magnificent job at making her suspect any- and everything.

"Old habits die hard. And they probably never will."

Snape's eyebrows rose a bit at her behavior before his expression shifted to one of understanding.

She was glad that he didn't gave her 'that look' which she was used to by now. If there was anyone in the world that could probably understand her slight paranoia it was Severus Snape.

He sat down on his chair across from her and studied her face for a moment in silence, his expression not giving away what he was thinking. She tried to do the same but the silence grew awkward and she shifted nervously on her seat, wondering if he was reading her thoughts or if he waited for her to speak again first. She had never been one for silence if she had so many questions pestering her mind.

The office was different from the last time she had seen it. It was less decorated; with only the necessities neatly put on the high shelves. Everything seemed to have it's own special place in some way, even Severus Snape himself seemed to fit in.

He had never looked fitting in any other environment she had seen him in aside from the dungeons.

She glanced at the portraits of the former headmasters, a few of them asleep, a few whispering with each other and as her gaze grazed the newest frame, Dumbledore's frame, she found no one on the picture.

"He's probably visiting Minerva." It was like he really was reading her mind and she wondered, if he would use Legilimency on her without a warning. She turned her head to look him in the eyes, searching for an answer but found none. His coal black eyes where fixed on her.

"Well, Miss Granger, welcome back to Hogwarts."

"Thank you..."

"I think we have a few things to talk over."

This felt tremendously awkward. She knew this sentence. The last time she heard the words they were coming out of her own mouth the day she finally cut all ties with Ron.

She didn't respond, she just nodded absent-minded.

"You know why you are here?"

"Of course I do."

"Good. I presume that you will ask me a few personal questions in the process of researching as well?"

"I think so."

"Very well… Your wand please, Miss Granger."

"What?" Hermione wondered if this was some kind of bad joke as his eyebrows rose a bit.

"Your wand. You for sure know what a wand is, Miss Granger?" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

She looked at him and put her wand on his desk.

"Miss Granger… not _that_ way. You behave like you've never done this before." Snape sounded like he was close to loosing his patience and Hermione felt like a first year on the mercy of his moods again. Carefully she took her wand and looked at him.

"I need you to take an oath."

"Oh. Of course." She suddenly felt dumb and blushed with embarrassment. It was common that researchers took an oath in favor of the person's secrets they were about to look around. And indeed, she had never done this before; Winterbourne had kept her locked in her office as much as possible. The few jobs she'd done outside involved ministry business and she was bound to keep the ministry's secrets by her oath as a researcher anyway.

"Did you think I would allow an hound of the ministry to snoop around my castle without making sure that some secrets are staying the way they are: secret? If you thought 'no' then you were thoroughly mistaken."

"I'm sorry. I forgot." She suddenly felt drained, lifeless. The weight of her unhappiness about her current situation weighting down on her shoulders, the always-present knot in her stomach twisting.

"What kind of conditions do you want to include, Sir?"

"It's simple, Miss Granger. You can walk around and research all the way you like but if someone refuses to answer personal questions with reason you will leave it as such. Also, if you come across personal things of still living people you won't send any of that information to the ministry without speaking to that person or to me first. You will protect Hogwarts secrets and you and won't include anything in your research that has nothing to do with winning the war against the dark lord unless I allow you to do so."

"Sounds fair to me."

"Good. Your wand please."

Hermione touched the tip of her wand to his and waited for him to speak the incantation. She had heard many rumors how wands were able to connect; Harry had talked about the connection he and Voldemort had had but experiencing itself was new to her.

The moment her wand touched Snape's and he started to speak a wave of intense power rushed through her body; from the tip of her toes to her hair, making the small hairs on her arms stand up. And Merlin, it felt good. A warm, satisfying and familiar feeling embraced her; making her want to hold onto it a little longer as it vanished as quick as it had started.

She didn't know what had hit her; she just sat in her chair, panting softly and stared wide-eyed at Snape, who looked at her with the same intense gaze, his expression unreadable. She couldn't help but stare, feeling absorbed in his dark eyes. Hermione knew that she was defenseless right know when she suddenly felt another presence in her mind, trying to review in her head what had just happened.

She blinked, willing the shields of her mind up within seconds and threw him out.

"You didn't dare!" she whispered furiously. "You just didn't!"

Snape didn't react he just looked at her, his eyes fixed on hers, lips pressed to a firm, thin line.

"How could you! Don't you have any respect for other peoples privacy at all!" She rose from her seat with force, leant forward on his desk until her face was only a few inches away from his and looked at him.

"I will only tell you once, Snape! We made sure you stayed away from Azkaban but don't forget that we also have the power to bring you into prison. If you ever – ever again – dare to read my mind I will sue you to hell and back for this!" The air around her radiated with power, anger setting free a flow of magic she could barely hold under control. The man in front of her didn't flinch, he just continued to look at her and she could have sworn that the corners of his mouth were slightly turned upwards.

"Temper, Miss Granger. Temper." His voice was still monotone-calm.

"TEMPER? YOU…YOU DARE SAYING-!" Her aura now radiated heat, setting a few parchments on his desk on fire. Snape nonchalantly put the blaze out with a flick of his wand and sighed, dealing with a pissed off witch wasn't fun if the witch happened to be Hermione Granger.

"Miss Granger, I'd be grateful if you would be so kind to not set my office on fire." He sighed again. "I apologize, reading your mind was out of place."

Hermione just glared at him, the heat around her slowly fading a bit, leaving the air filled with silent but noticeable magic. After what seemed to be hours she finally spoke again.

"You are warned, do this again and you'll regret it dearly."

"Fine. Since it's getting late and we both don't seem to be up for discussing this further; I'll suggest we talk about the details tomorrow." He rose from his seat and gestured for her to go down first.

_Always the gentleman. _Hermione thought sarcastically as she descended down the moving stairs.

Snape led her through a few corridors and stopped in front of the portrait of William The Wailful.

Hermione desperately hoped that this name wasn't program. Her hopes were destroyed a few seconds later as Snape started to talk to the portrait.

"William, this is Miss Hermione Granger, this will be her quarters for quite some time."

The well build handsome man on the canvas looked at the still scowling Hermione who had crossed her arms in front of her chest and then back at Snape. From his looks one would have expected a nice deep voice but instead the painted man started to speak in a thin, teary tone.

"A woman? Oh headmaster, she'll be my downfall! Why me of all portraits in this ancient castle!"

"Because I say so."

"But headmaster, I beg you!"

"Just do your job or you'll end up in the attic. Miss Granger, I wish you a good night. Once you're in you can change the password to your liking. We'll talk tomorrow." With that and a curt nod the headmaster left her in front of the waling man's portrait, his robes billowing behind him as he vanished into the darkness of Hogwarts corridors.

"Not the attic, not the attic..." William murmured to himself.

_Well, I guess the point is 'once you are in'_ Hermione thought, glaring at the blond man on the canvas. Fortuna just seemed to hate her.

"Well, are you going to let me in?"

"No, no! Why always meeee?"

"Please?" She tried not to sound too pissed.

"Fate is so cruel! Why you? Why a woman? And a Griffindor-ish one! They're all bad luck!" The portrait continued to wail about her presence.

At that Hermione lost it. She drew her wand, pointed it at Williams face and glared at him.

"Listen. You'll just move your sorry excuse of a painted ass aside or I'll make you! And if there is anything left of you when I'm done you'll think of Hogwarts' attic as the very best place in the fucking world! Aside! NOW!"

If she had paid any attention to her surroundings she would have seen a dark smirking figure in the shadows.

Tears streamed down Williams face as he obeyed her, finally letting her into her quarters. On the inside she could still hear his wailing and casted a much needed silencing spell.

"Much better..."

**sssSsss**

Sitting at the high table was strange. Hermione felt a lot of eyes on her and could hear her name being whispered among the tables, which made her feel uncomfortable. Center of attention wasn't her favorite position. It would have been strange enough with her just being Hermione Granger but being Hermione Granger, a war hero, part of the golden trio and best female friend of Harry Potter was even stranger. To make it worse she was seated between McGonagall and Trelawney; who had come down from her tower for the rare occasion of being able to pester her.

"Oh my dear, I knew you were coming!"

Hermione sighed and tried to be civil. "That's ummm.. nice." McGonagall, who was seated on her left snorted behind her Daily Prophet.

"Minerva dear, I say you will die one day of that cold. You've got that for years now! I've just looked into my tea and it-"

"Whatever you say, Sybill." Hermione's former head of house didn't even bother to look up from her newspaper and sounded as bored as possible. Trelawney opened her already wide eyes a bit further.

"Shall I predict the date for you so you can prepare yourself for death?"

"If you don't stop bothering me with that I will predict your date of death with my wand and I can assure you, if I do it will be soon."

Flitwick, who sat on McGonagall's right busied himself with his sandwich and chocked on it as he suppressed his laughter. Pomona Sprout gave him a few pats on his back.

"Filius, that sounds horrible! I knew you are running out of time too! The tea-"

"Sybill, if you continue pestering the staff with your predictions at breakfast I may consider making sure you won't have any tea or coffee available in the future."

"You just don't understand Minerva, the art of divination-"

"-is given by the higher spirits to those who dare to be special enough to open their inner eye. Thank you very much Sybill, I already know. And yes, I am perfectly content with being ordinary."

Trelawney scowled and turned her attention back to her breakfast. After a few minutes she turned back to Hermione.

"My dear, I can see the signs in your tea. Do you want to know?"

"Thank you, but I can see for myself." She smiled sweetly at Trelawney; she still had a thing to get back at the annoying witch for making Harry miserable with her false predictions of death. The eyes of the seer grew even wider and her mouth formed a small 'o'.

"Then go on my dear, go on! I'm so glad you finally opened your inner eye, I always knew that you would do it one day!"

Hermione took her cup into both hands and looked into it, a frown of concentration visible on her forehead.

"I see… oh my god, I see…" A few heads on the high table turned in her direction; McGonagall put her Prophet down, frowning.

"Yes, yes dear, what do you see?" An eager Trewlawney looked at her.

"I see… I can see tea! Who would have thought!" Hermione beamed at Trelawney, whose face fell instantly. McGonagall leaned over and looked into her cup.

"Indeed, it's tea. Congratulations, your sight is perfectly intact."

Trelawney looked bewildered and stormed off, several eyes of the student body following her.

"My my…" A deep voice suddenly drawled behind Hermione. "Such turmoil at breakfast and as usual it involves Gryffindors. Miss Granger, my office in 30 minutes; we still have a few things to discuss."

**sssSsss**

30 minutes later Hermione sat again in Snape's office, piercing his eyes with a questioning look.

"Well, to make sure we are both able to act _cordially_ I suggest banning the subject of what happened yesterday to another time." She was glad about his suggestion, she had worried half of her night about how to approach the subject without knowing with what exactly she was dealing. Delaying the discussion until she had done some research would be more than welcomed.

"I'm fine with that."

"Good. Now, have a look at this." He handed her a parchment filled with his neat handwriting.

"These are the main tasks scheduled. You probably know already which information the ministry requires but there is another thing that will be forced onto you." He dropped an old used looking book in front of her on his desk.

"Do you recognize this?"

Hermione looked at the book; the color of its cover was almost gone, the pages yellow and spiked with a lot of dog-ears and colorful spots of what once had been tea and coffee.

Madam Pince would kill the owner if she ever saw such book-abuse. Carefully she picked the book up and turned a few pages. She then looked puzzled at Snape.

"Hogwarts A History. Of course I know."

"Then you are able to tell me what the book is supposed to do when new events concerning the schools history happen?"

"It's supposed to update itself as far as I know. At least the original script written by Garino by hand should do. According to the book the script is somewhere in a safe place in Hogwarts noticing all events that take place in the castle or on the grounds."

"Yes, it should. But it didn't. I looked at it a few weeks ago as I tried to retrieve information for the ministry. It stopped after mentioning that Harry Potter found the 'Chamber Of Secrets'. Concerning the degree of damage the castle experienced at the final battle it should at least have listed this event too. But no such thing."

"It stopped? Why?"

"We can only presume, Miss Granger. I will grand you access to the script so you can look into the case yourself. Since you are familiar with the book I want you to read the script and look for differences of script and published book. I don't know what caused it to stop with the updates but whatever it may be, if it doesn't do it by itself it need to be done by hand."

Hermione's heart skipped at beat at the prospect of reading the original script of one of her favorite books. Suddenly a bunch of questions flooded her mind.

"You know where the script is!"

"Of course. Every headmaster does."

"Is it possible that Garino's magic just wore off?"

"Yes and no. I really don't know and I don't want too many people worrying over it. Filius knows, your boss knows, you know, I know. And I would prefer if it stays that way unless you discover something of importance or grave danger."

"I see... well professor, what are your theories?" Hermione had quickly made list of possibilities in her head and getting a second opinion was always helpful to get down to business faster.

"The first is indeed that the magic simply stopped on its own accord. But then there is the question why it stopped. Being in a magical place like Hogwarts surrounded by magical creatures and people it should have just drawn a bit of magic out of its surroundings to keep working."

Snape looked at her with an expression she had never seen on his face before and her stomach clenched. He suddenly looked tired and older than he really was.

"As for the second… someone tampered with it."

"Who do you think would do so and why?"

"I would love to say 'students that disliked the book' but IF someone tampered with it the reason behind it is probably of very ill nature, the wards aren't easy to tamper with."

"Do you think Voldemort did it?"

Snape flinched a bit at the name but remained calm. "No."

"But it would have been beneficial to him if it did not show things going on in or with Hogwarts?"

"The dark lord had other sources and interests. Potter was his main interest and source until he learned a bit of Occlumency. Probably something disturbed the flow of the magic and we are overestimating things."

Hermione looked at the worn copy of the book in her lap and sighed.

"Well… can I see it? The script?"

Snape sighed, looking at her as if he wanted to say 'still an overeager bookish know it all' but remained silent.

"Yes, of course. You can get started right away if you like." He rose from his seat, his posture a bit stiffer than before. "The script is in the library, do you remember the way or do you need an escort? I have business to attend to and I'm sure Irma would be glad to have the only student she ever liked back in her holy halls."

"My memory is just fine, I'm sure I can find the way alone, but thank you for your offer." She smiled a wide smile at Snape. If she truly had missed something in the past few years it could be described as the Hogwarts library.

"Good. You may enter the restricted section as you wish, you also don't have a curfew but I expect of you to attend at least one meal per day. I'd hate to explain to the ministry why one of their researchers turned into a ghost in my school's library. But knowing you I guess you would be delighted to have all eternity to read."

"Errr…" Hermione blushed in a deep shade of red; Harry and Ron had most of the times picked her up for meals because she had simply forgotten about them. "I see you at lunch… or dinner. Whatever."

She practically fled from his office. First she was blushing and second she stammered in front of Snape. Just what she had needed, why was she always embarrassing herself in front of him? Finding her way to the library proofed itself to be more difficult than she had thought, she had at least faced two dead ends until she found the right corridor. It was awkward to wander the halls of Hogwarts so freely again after all those years. After what seemed to be hours she finally entered the library; her heart skipping a few beats.

The library of Hogwarts didn't look any different than the library she remembered so well. Madam Pince still kept everything in strict order, the restricted section was still radiating the magic that drew students to it like flies to the light, the cushions looked still invitingly comfortable and the tables still stood in the same places she remembered. Smiling she made her way to the stern looking witch that watched her with interest.

"Good morning Madam Pince."

"Ah, Miss Granger." The librarian cast a disapproving look at her watch. "I expected you a bit earlier. The headmaster had called more than half an hour ago that you were coming."

"Sorry, I got a bit lost… It's been a while."

"I take it than you want to see the script now?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

"Follow me."

Madam Pince led her through the restricted section until they reached one of the highest shelves. "Touch that black book on the right in the third row."

Hermione cast an uncertain look at the stern librarian; who already made her way back to her desk. She hesitated and then carefully touched the old black leather binding of the book; expecting the shelf to vanish or slide to the side. What happened next was beyond her expectations; a voice much like the one of the Sorting Hat seemed to speak directly inside of her head.

"Mhm, I do know you. You've been here before. I can see a great thirst for knowledge… You are a very bookish person; I can tell by the way you touch me. And you are too old to be a student. Do not break the connection until you answered all of my questions. What is it that you want from me?"

"I.. I.. I'd like to read the script of Hogwarts – A History."

"Ah, so you are interested in history. What do you desire from that very special one of my fosterlings?"

Hermione hesitated. Wasn't that obvious? "I just like to read it."

"You are not speaking the entire truth. Answer my question."

She bit her lower lip and fought the urge to pull her hand away from the book, her hand suddenly feeling icy. What exactly did it want from her? It was the truth; she wanted to read. But she also wanted to do research and maybe find a possible solution for the updating problem.

"I like to read the script. I want to do some research and I heard that it's magic stopped; maybe I can help."

"Now you are being honest. Who gave you permission?" The cold around her fingers vanished.

"I have permission to enter and read from Severus Snape, current headmaster of Hogwarts."

"I can't detect lies, you may pass. But do not touch what isn't meant to be touched by you or you will suffer the consequences. You have been warned."

Within the blink of an eye her surroundings changed. She now stood inside of a circular room with no doors; the shelves at least 30 feet high, stuffed with all kinds of books; and right above them were a few small little windows. Taking in the room's appearance she now must be in one of the towers. In the middle of the room stood a small wooden table; joined by an old looking cushioned chair. Ink, quill and fresh parchment stood next to what must be the handwritten script on the table.

She carefully sat down and carefully reached for the neatly stacked paper that was filled with the handwriting of Garino; her heart beating faster than usual. After living through a war and facing all kinds of odds and dangers Hogwarts was still able to amaze her.

**sssSsss**

AN: Hate it? Loved it? Found any mistakes? Please review! :)

I'm doing my best writing in English, so if they are any major mistakes please let me know!

Oh and I just couldn't help including a bit of McGonagall-Trelawney stuff, those two are so much fun! :D


End file.
